


Imperfect Dreams

by I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gabriel's mother shows up, In which there are no omnics or SEP things, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch AU, Soulmate AU, Swearing, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies
Summary: A Soulmate AU, in which Jack and Gabe are just ordinary soldiers in a mostly ordinary world, Gabe is a skeptical bastard, Jack is too hopeful for his own good, and Ana is team mom. (I stink at summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

Jack trudged into his room with the body language of a half-drowned cat. His hair was damp from the frigid shower he'd forced himself into - something he'd much rather have skipped if it weren't for Angela's pestering. She'd insisted he get himself cleaned up before going to bed, and as tired as he was, he had to admit she was right. Getting all the blood and grime from the latest skirmish off his aching body felt fucking fantastic, even if his base couldn't be bothered to supply hot water half of the time.  
  
On the bright side, he'd already put in the effort of neatly storing all his equipment right after coming back, so he had to do basically nothing more than crawl into bed at that point. Well, crawl wasn't quite the right word. He practically belly-flopped onto the mattress with a satisfied groan before burrowing under the rough blanket, and his head rested on the lumpy pillow for only a few seconds before he dozed off.  
  
What greeted him almost immediately after was a scene that felt like it had been a moment in real life turned into a file and downloaded straight into his mind. The hot sun beating down on the crowded street, the smell of car exhaust and food from the nearby shops, the sounds... The dream was so realistic, it was surreal. He didn't recognize this place, though. It was unfamiliar, and had that same odd feel to it that airports did in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Letting his gaze wander up and down the street, Jack's brow dived into a frown as he noticed that any people walking down the sidewalk towards him just moved around him without any signs of noticing his existence. It was oddly akin to how a river parted around a rock, though he'd been around enough people to know that at the very least a stray glance would likely be spared for a stationary person in his position. And yet, nobody acknowledged him. It was like he didn't even exist, even as he walked out into the street.  
  
Cars stopped or slowed for him, but the drivers stared ahead and off into the distance instead of actually at _him_. No angry honks or frustrated stares. Disapproving muttering, eye rolls... _nothing_. This absolutely had to be a dream. Well, obviously. You don't just go from a random a military outpost at night to a bustling city at midday in an instant. Though, this was definitely the most lucid dream Jack had ever had.  
  
He - like most people, to his knowledge - wasn't that aware that it was a dream until waking up. And _then_ the _"duh!"_ factor set in. This was just bizarre. Not that he minded too much. Maybe he could make himself fly. Or get a bakery to give him a cake for free. God, it had been forever since he'd gotten to have anything nearly as delicious as cake... Probably the last time he'd gone on leave to visit his parents back in Indiana for his mother's birthday.  
  
A small, fond smile slipped over his face as he remembered the wide-eyed look she'd given him that preceded a squeal of delight. He'd deliberately not called ahead so she could be surprised, and the resulting tears had been a bit flustering, though her clear joy was certainly worth it. His father had given him a slightly disapproving stare, but that melted after they exchanged a long, firm hug anyways. Honestly, he really ought to visit them again. Maybe around Christmas...  
  
Sighing happily, he looked up again to check his surroundings. Since it was a dream, wandering aimlessly seemed safe enough. And true to his prediction, he was unharmed and on a new street filled with even more people that didn't seem to notice his existence. His eyes wandered lazily in search of something to hold his interest, briefly meeting those of a man across the street. Out of habit, he offered a friendly nod in the same way he used to growing up at home before continuing on with his visual exploration.  
  
It took Jack a few moments to realize that the same man he'd noticed a few seconds previously was walking towards him, and even longer to see that the stranger was staring. For a moment, a prickle of...not quite fear. Anxiety? Concern? Concern...ran up his spine, and he contemplated the chances of this dream becoming a nightmare. Though, he usually recognized any attackers; even in nightmares. This person didn't look familiar at all.  
  
"'N who th' hell are you?" Stopped in front of him, Morrison could tell that the other man was a couple inches taller and a little more broad in the shoulders. His dark eyes matched his black beard and skin tone well, peering down at him incredulously. With crossed arms and a straight back, he was bordering on intimidating, really. But with yet another reminder to himself about it being a dream, Jack let himself relax.  
  
"Jack Morrison. And you are?" Normally when greeting someone, he offered either a salute or handshake. But judging on the taller man's demeanor and his crossed arms, neither seemed exactly appropriate...  
  
"...Gabriel Reyes. You look lost." Huh. That was the first time Jack had ever been given a new name by someone he dreamed up. Hell, this was the most proactive dream stranger he'd ever met. Well, the most proactive non-violent one, anyways.  
  
"Never been here before. You look...less lost." Smooth, Jack. Real smooth. Gabriel was probably a local, for whatever that was worth when someone wasn't real. Maybe it was the exhaustion from earlier, before he fell asleep, or maybe it was that he was flustered by how straightforward Reyes was being. Either way, he certainly didn't feel all too bright when a confirming grunt answered his statement.  
  
As the other man opened his mouth, an odd wail came out and didn't stop. Confusion spread like wildfire as the siren-like noise blared around them, filling his head and continuing even after Gabriel finished 'talking'. The whole world seemed to shatter as Jack's eyes blinked open, wiping away the after-images of the dream like windshield wipers would discard loose snow.  
  
Now that he was actually conscious again, it occurred to him that the odd noise was, in fact, real. Other soldiers were getting out of their bunks and dressing rapidly, and he automatically began doing the same. If the alarm was going off, that meant they were dealing with an immediate threat. He could spare time to think on the odd dream later; for now it was time to focus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe please stop swearing so much yes you did just call your beard a garden

It was a constant question in the back of Gabe's mind from the moment he woke up in the morning straight to going back to bed that night: what the hell kind of dream had that been? He had had enough of them to notice how odd that one had been. The one with the golden-haired stranger who said he was "Jack Morrison". For that matter, he had never 'met' someone new in a dream. Maybe it was a freak 'accident', if there could be accidents in dreams.  
  
Hell if he knew. He'd pushed it to the back of his mind for the day, trying to focus on actually important things. Of course the vivid memories were practically doing cheer-leading maneuvers the whole time, but he at least avoided the keen, suspicious attention of Amelie. If she got wind of something bothering him, she would be on him like a hound after a rabbit. The sharpshooter always said that _"Anything that causes **you** trouble spells trouble for the rest of us."_   Which made sense, in a way. He was one of the best fighters, tacticians, and so on within their division, so if something was bothering him, it _would_ be concerning. A distracted commander was never a good sign.  
  
With a sigh that took every scrap of air from his lungs, Reyes slid under the covers of his bed. Strange as the dream was, he was certain it would just fade after another day or two. There was no point in mulling over it (even if that was almost all he did when he wasn't focusing on a task throughout the day), so he may as well just try to forget it. Of course he still was stuck involuntarily thinking the whole thing over for much longer than he'd have liked, but after what felt like an hour of trying to fall asleep, he managed.  
  
And despite the hard-won victory of falling asleep, Gabe's first thought after becoming conscious of his surroundings was _"God damn it."_  
  
He was painfully _aware_ of everything - the voices of the many people crowding the marketplace he'd appeared in, the way said people seemed to not notice him as if he was a ghost, the smells of fresh produce, spices, and dirt. The sun basked down on the many stalls, but it wasn't with the same intensity that had been present during his dream of being home in LA. It was more of a gentle, smiling shine that made his skin feel like it was melting in pleasure. If it weren't for the fact that he knew this dream mimicked the patterns of his last one, he would have actually relaxed and enjoyed it.  
  
There were too many parallels, however, for him to relax. The way he was just a phantom to all the other people, unseen, unheard, and untouchable. The vivid sense of _reality_ that the environment contained, from the many details to the way all of his senses seemed to actually be engaged. Dreams, for better or worse, usually didn't cause him to hear, smell, or feel anything, unless they were nightmares. This, however, certainly wasn't a nightmare. He didn't even recognize where he was or any of the people around him.  
  
At least, he didn't recognize any people _until_ he wandered around for a while. There, standing at a stall selling corn of all things, was fucking _Jack Morrison_. This was...there was no way in hell this was a coincidence, right? No way it was just a coincidence. Those same cornflower-blue eyes and blond locks with faint streaks of silver mixed in, the broad shoulders and faint smile donning his sun-kissed face. It was absolutely Morrison, and Gabe was already walking towards him with his shoulders squared.  
  
Surprise leapt across Jack's face when Reyes turned him around with a firm grip on his shoulder. He stared up, confused and seeming to be somewhat unnerved. The latter could be from seeing Gabe again, or it might have been because the dark man had his arms crossed and a glare adorning his face. Either way, he backed up a step or two before clearing his throat, one hand wandering to the back of his neck anxiously.  
  
"Uh, h-hello, uh...Gabriel, was it?" He quirked an eyebrow at the cautious tone, his shoulders relaxing into a casual shrug as he let his arms drop. Jack seemed to be fairly strong, but Gabe doubted he could actually win in a fight... Hell, did it even matter? This was all just some elaborate dream.  
  
"Yeah. The hell are you doing here?" Morrison seemed slightly taken aback by the harsh tone, lips parting briefly before closing so he could swallow. It was his turn to cross his arms, straightening in what was a clearly futile attempt at seeming taller.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. This is _my_ home." For a moment, a prickle of indignation clawed through Gabriel's chest at the attitude, but it crumbled into an amused snort as his mind suddenly compared Jack to a kitten puffing up its fur. With a broad smirk, he relocated his hands to his hips, leaning in slightly to make the blond back up another step.  
  
"It was my home last time, _gatito_. So?" To his satisfaction, Jack seemed completely thrown by the change in attitude, and began scrambling for an answer. It seemed the hostility was gone by then, drained from the both of them successfully. Probably thanks to the remaining mental image of Gabe's comparing the shorter man to a stubby kitten trying to stutter out a mewl. People just weren't as intimidating when he thought of them as cats.  
  
"I, uh...I just fell asleep... This is only a dream." The last sentence had been forced out quickly with something akin to plastic conviction. Clearly, they both knew that wasn't the truth. 'Only a dream' didn't apply to vivid recreations of reality in which you meet the same stranger twice in as many nights.  
  
"Sure. And you're only a figment of my imagination." The sour tone drew a small glare from Jack, whose arms crossed over his chest once more as he attempted a glare. Nope, the kitten image was still very much present in Gabe's mind. He couldn't bring himself to feel even the slightest bit threatened.  
  
"Then what do _you_ think is going on?" Oh god, the kitten in his mind just bushed up its fur and hissed. If he didn't stop thinking of Morrison as a small, fluffy bumbling animal, he was gonna lose it and smile. Not that Gabe had anything against smiling, but now didn't seem like the time to randomly get a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"No idea," he murmured mildly, shrugging and letting his eyes wander over the stalls to examine their contents. "Far as I'm concerned, I fell asleep and ended up here. Same thing last time. Except you suddenly vanished." With no reply, he looked back to Jack, finding him scowling a little at the ground as though it had just mooned him and he didn't know how to react.  
  
"I got woken up by an alarm. You were saying something... I didn't hear it." Thinking back, Gabe recalled the dumbfounded look on Jack's face just before the blond had vanished. Reyes had been asking where he was from when Jack flinched back and stared at him as though he was speaking another language before disappearing. Though, the explanation only raised even more questions...  
  
"What sort of alarm?" Hesitation bloomed over Jack's face and he tilted his head away slightly, eyes flicking back and forth minutely as he seemed to contemplate his answer. Eventually, a brief shrug slid out as he returned to meeting Gabe's eyes.  
  
"I'm in the military. There was a skirmish and they needed reinforcements." Military? Well, that explained the muscular build and posture. Jack held himself as if a board was taped down his back half the time. No wonder his body language was familiar...  
  
"Huh, funny coincidence. So 'm I." Surprise flashed over Jack's face, followed promptly by hope and a small smile. He didn't seem to be worried about them being on different sides, though the fact that they both had American accents was probably the tip off. Hell, it would be a shock if Morrison was somehow a part of Talon. He definitely didn't look like a terrorist or seem anything like one.  
  
"Which division?" Ah. That...that was something he probably shouldn't answer, and Gabe couldn't help but avert his eyes briefly. He would have liked to say, but there were just too many uncertainties surrounding this entire situation. It wouldn't be safe, or smart. Hell, he wasn't even sure how or why he and Jack were meeting in a dream like this. It seemed fucking ridiculous, now that he really thought about it...  
  
It seemed that Jack had caught on to his hesitation, because he went quiet and likewise began to look anywhere but at Gabe, even as the latter resumed examining the blond carefully. Military posture, powerful frame you'd expect of someone who was actively fighting, hair trimmed short to meet military standards, no doubt. He seemed to be about the same age as Reyes, too, and they both were going grey in different places. The silver of Jack's hair blended in with the gold so smoothly that it was similar to an optical illusion, while Gabe's own salt-and-pepper look made it seem like the grey hairs in his beard were a new type of flora in a garden that had always had one kind of flower.  
  
Did he really just compare his beard to a fucking garden? Well, he'd been comparing a grown man - a soldier, no less - to a kitten for the past five minutes, so either Gabe wasn't getting enough rest thanks to these dreams, or he was losing it from his day job. 'Day job'. That was the most mundane thing to date he'd called his 'job'. It didn't even necessarily stay strictly to daylight hours half the time! It stuck to _"When the fuck is Talon attacking **now**?!"_ hours. Or _"When the fuck are **we** attacking Talon **now**!?"_ hours. Either of those two.  
  
"Uh, well, since you're here...may as well have a look around?" Jack's voice had become more guarded, caution evident in both it and his expression. He seemed subdued by having a single question turned down, which felt odd to Gabe, really. It was obviously a question that could have been unanswered. But despite the change in attitude, Reyes shrugged and nodded. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do until they woke up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatito: "Kitten"
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was longer than the last one, huh? Well, the first one is always bound to be the shortest. The next chapter will be from Jack's POV, so look forward to that! If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! If you noticed a spelling or grammatical error, please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: https://two-writes-make-a-story.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Jack rocked his hand back and forth slowly, causing the coffee in his cup to become a tan swirl as it danced in time with his movements. He stared into the confines of his mug the entire time, thoughts just as unsteady as the disturbed liquid. And of course, the source of his troubles came from the night before. Another odd dream, another meeting with Gabriel. By then, Jack was sure that the whole thing was much more than a simple coincidence. It was all far too bizarre, too vivid, too complex.   
  
He really did want to talk more with Gabriel, and they actually did manage to chat for a while longer while exploring the familiar farmers' market he'd grown up around. But they still didn't get as much time as he would have liked, considering they both had to get up fairly early thanks to being in the military. Speaking of, he was definitely surprised to hear that Reyes was a military man. He was certainly built strong enough, but his composure made Jack half expect a wrestler. Regardless of appearance, his biggest concern was whether Gabriel was a soldier on his side or not. It would be a little more than disappointing to find out that he was with Talon or some such.   
  
Even if they both sounded American, converts to the terrorist organization could be found from every corner of the globe. Which meant that he should really ask next time they met. Well, assuming they 'met' again. Dreams didn't seem like a very steady connection, but it was all he could hope for, considering. At least at that point, Jack was certain Gabriel was real. He may not know the hows and whys of the situation, but that didn't mean he couldn't accept it...  
  
Knowing his coffee was likely about to go cold, Jack sighed until his lungs were truly empty, taking a single gulp of the drink before inhaling again. His discontentment was probably radiating off of him like light from the sun, because the instant his mug was set on the table, a massive hand pounded into his back and nearly caused the just-downed liquid to come back up. Not even looking, he could tell it was Reinhardt who had done it, and the massive man promptly settled down across from him with his trademark grin.   
  
"You seem troubled, Morrison. What has you so upset?" Wilhelm...well, he was something of a grandfather figure to most everyone in the base, even if Jack was too old for that to be quite chronologically accurate. Still, the booming man played out his part with pride and enthusiasm, and with his age came a fair degree of wisdom. Jack himself wasn't so sure if Reinhardt had found his soulmate yet, but they were alone at the table with no one nearby. Now would be a good time to ask...  
  
"I've, uh, been having some pretty weird dreams..." The older man leaned forwards slightly, expectant and nodding in encouragement as though a major plot reveal was about to occur in one of his favorite movies. "Just, uh, just two so far, but, uh...there's another man there. His name was 'Gabriel Reyes', I think?" Jack could feel heat creeping over his cheeks. Worded like that, it sounded rather strange... "Uh, I mean, he acts like a real person and n-not just a part of a dream. I don't know how to explain it..."   
  
A deep hum rumbled out of Rein as he leaned back in his seat, one hand starting to fiddle with his beard in a habit Morrison had watched develop over the years. He could fondly recall when his friend had started doing it, usually during meetings, sit reps, or even when trying to remember something casual. He'd at first resisted the urge and began clasping his hands behind his back, but over time, he ended up giving in, seeing as it really didn't cause any trouble. It was something of a comforting sight, just due to the familiarity, really...  
  
"Well, that is quite interesting. And what were you two doing during your dreams?" Jack just about missed the brief, teasing grin that slipped out over Wilhelm's face, and he would have if he'd blinked at the wrong time. But he'd seen it, and his face once again warmed up at an alarming rate.   
  
"We weren't- I mean, just talking. The second time, we looked around a bit, but nothing weird." He didn't know whether to smile or glare at the chuckle his reaction caused, and a scowl slid over his face soon. " _Anyways_ , I...I mean, do you think it might, uh...be a soulmate thing?"   
  
"Oh, Jack." Morrison jolted, right knee cracking against the bottom of the table and drawing a wince as he twisted in his seat. The source of the motherly scoff came from none other than Ana Amari herself, who was standing behind him with an amused smirk and crossed arms. "Of course it has to do with soulmates. What else could it possibly be?"   
  
A few thoughts instantly came to mind. First off was how she had snuck up on him, though the fact that she was a sniper and had to walk lightly for half the time answered that. The next was how long she was behind him, though thinking back to the look on Reinhardt's face from earlier, probably just when he started elaborating on what he and Gabriel had been doing  during the dreams. Then was whether she was right or not, though he couldn't really come up with a better idea himself.  
  
"Did the same happen with you?" Ana quirked an eyebrow at him, as though the question was somehow stupid, and shook her head with a huff.   
  
"I haven't had anything like that yet. Besides, the signs between soulmates are different for everyone. I'm sure when I start getting them, it will be completely different."   
  
"Ana is right," Rein murmured. Which wasn't exactly a murmur per se, and more of a normal indoor voice. "Soulmates have unique links for every couple. So it really isn't easy to say what odd quirk is or isn't a sign with every person." Amari settled down to Jack's left, resting on one arm and staring him down.   
  
"That being said, what you described is a little more than an 'odd quirk'. So chances are this Gabriel _is_ actually your soulmate."  
  
So, Reyes was his soulmate. Which was great, though how does one even break the ice on such a topic? Did he straight-up tell Gabriel during the next dream, or suggest it and let it sink in? Or say nothing and hope the other man felt the same or made the guess himself? Maybe he shouldn't think on this. He could figure it out next time he actually _saw_ Reyes. Then came the  question of _"why now?"_  
  
Jack could remember one specific time, around when he was thirteen or so and getting impatient. He hadn't shown any signs of gaining a link with his soulmate and got so impatient and frustrated, he hid in the rafters of his parents' barn half the night pouting at the universe. His mother had approached him, climbing up to sit across from him and coaxing out the reason for his childish _"Up yours"_ he'd directed at existence as a whole. Now that he thought about it...he wasn't sure _why_ he thought hiding in the roof of a barn past his bed time was the way Jack expressed a _"Fuck you"_ to anything, but that was just what happened.   
  
But still, the small tantrum had gotten him the information necessary to come down and go to bed, and it was probably the reason he'd remained patient and pliant to this day in his wait for a soulmate. She'd explained that, for whatever reason and in whatever way, the link between soulmates only formed when the two (or more) people in question were ready to meet. Or, to properly quote her, _"The signs only show when you're the person someone's soulmate would be."_ It took a bit of thinking on her words, but he'd understood well enough and never complained since then.   
  
Hell, maybe that was part of the reason he'd joined the army. Growing up idolizing soldiers all his life, to Jack, becoming one seemed like the best way to become a worthy soulmate. And for the first couple of years, he held on to the belief that he was making himself a better person, and then the excitement of meeting his soulmate slowly faded away and got replaced by his focus on his actual job. Finding a partner seemed less important than beating Talon and making sure they couldn't harm innocents anymore, and it got pushed to the back of his mind until he half forgot that soulmates even existed.   
  
And now here he was, realizing that he finally had become the person that fit the bill as someone's soulmate. As _Gabriel's_ soulmate. It didn't feel like anything changed on his part. Or perhaps it was so gradual, he didn't even notice. He could run through a list of things about him that had changed over the years later, though. Or perhaps it was Reyes who was the one who changed. Or both of them. Either way, he'd much rather just focus on talking to Gabe now. If they were soulmates, he would like to get to know him more as soon as possible. Now that the possibility of having a partner became more real, Jack was suddenly much more aware of his age and how easily he could die before getting to properly meet his potential partner...  
  
The sudden feeling of having his coffee pulled away finally jolted Morrison back to the present, and he looked up to see Ana swigging what was left of the cooled liquid. She set the emptied mug down with a huff, chuckling. "Honestly, Jack, don't waste good coffee."  
  
"...That was mine..."  
  
"Emphasis on 'was'. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, before I steal that too. The sooner you finish moping and get your work done today, the faster you can see Gabriel again."

 

* * *

 

  
  
"You're late." Jack had barely gotten an idea of his surroundings when the semi-familiar voice caught his attention. Twisting, he found Gabriel standing behind him with arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked. The taller man's usual aggressive greeting seemed to be gone, and he actually appeared almost casual. The golden streetlamps made his eyes darker and brighter simultaneously, and he had a rather calm expression.   
  
"Uh, sorry? I had trouble falling asleep..." A noncommittal hum answered and Reyes' head turned towards a small cafe sitting across the street. Light poured from the windows as an old woman swept the floors inside. She was much shorter than either of them, and had a plump-yet-wiry build that seemed to be unable to make up its mind on which she was. Her skin was a gentle chestnut-brown, like Gabriel's, and said man's gaze seemed to soften watching her.   
  
It felt wrong to say anything, so Jack went silent and just leaned against the nearest building, watching the lady set her broom aside before walking off out of sight through a doorway. Left in silence, the two of them stood there for a while and Jack let his own mind wander. It seemed odd that Gabriel knew whether he was 'late' or not, since they'd only met twice before, though maybe it was just a lucky shot in the dark. Regardless, there were other, more important things for him to mull over. Like what to say to this man who was apparently his soulmate.   
  
Hell, he still didn't know what to say. He thought it would be easier to figure out right next to Reyes. Improv was always something he was good at...but it just seemed more difficult now. Gabe seemed to be relaxed and he didn't want to risk upsetting that. What if he didn't say anything? Did he want to take that risk, though? What if he caused a rift between them? But still, if the dreams just started, that meant they were ready to be soulmates now, right? At least trying wouldn't hurt...  
  
"Something wrong?" Jack glanced to Gabe, suddenly noticing that he had been scowling and getting a stab of worry through his chest. How long had he been staring at the ground looking upset? Probably too long. And now Reyes was staring at him with a curious, slightly bemused look that suggested that Jack should probably answer. Answer with what? Answer with what?!  
  
"I...think we're soulmates."   
  
...Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON ME, DISHONOR ON MY CATS, DISHONOR STILL SPECIFICALLY ON ME BECAUSE MY FAMILY AND PETS AREN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR THE BULLSHIT OF A MONTH-LONG WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER. I'm so sorry, you guys. Between the unpleasantness of a female body, insomnia, and a couple generous dashes of laziness and lack of motivation, I really put this off for too long. On the bright side, it is a long chapter, but still. I left you guys hanging on that cliff for way too long. Sorry...
> 
> There are some very clear canon divergences in this chapter which I'll explain in the end note. Enjoy!

Gabriel could only stare. Soulmates? Jack thought they were _soulmates_? After what, two meetings? Well, the blond already seemed to be regretting his outburst. His pale, lightly-tanned cheeks were swarming with an embarrassed red and he couldn't seem to hold eye contact for much longer than a few moments.

"I don't give much credit to all the soulmate bullshit." Why would he? People always talked about it, and maybe it was true, but he'd never seen any solid proof. Any 'soulmate' couples he'd met only had abstract or unseeable links, so he had trouble really believing much of it. His own parents hadn't even been soulmates, and his father had left home in search of his 'real partner' right after Gabe was conceived. That was certainly enough to leave a bad taste in his mouth once he was old enough to learn about it. Of all the shitty things to do, abandoning your wife right after getting her pregnant was high on the list of things he'd punch anyone for.

Honestly, he'd just avoided getting into any relationships thanks to that. He didn't get any signs of having a link with a soulmate, but despite his lack of faith in that entire mess, he didn't want to take any risks. He didn't want to end up like his father, leaving a heartbroken partner behind. Possibly leaving a _family_ behind for a stranger who was just 'supposed' to be 'the one'. And he didn't even think 'the one' existed, anyways. Besides going several decades of his life without any signs of a link, he couldn't really see himself as someone who would make a good boyfriend or husband anyways.

Most of his job experience was in the military, so after he left the army, he'd likely struggle to find work. He was gruff and crude and 'too blunt and straightforward', as Amelie had put it, though he just saw that as being practical and saving time. He didn't pussyfoot around things. Didn't care to. Besides, putting a filter over his real thoughts and opinions felt pointless and fake. He didn't want people believing he was one way when he really was completely different. And then there was his physical appearance. On one hand, he was proud of his strong body and didn't think he was all that bad looking, but he was covered in scars from head to literal toe, his hands were rough and calloused, and his face always automatically fell into a resting scowl that made him look ready to spit out a dozen insults.

Speaking of, Gabe noticed that he'd gotten that exact expression, and Morrison was fidgeting and looking like he might just try to make a hurried excuse and rush away. Though to the shorter man's credit, he'd kept a straight back and squared shoulders instead of shying away or cowering. Reyes wasn't ignorant, he'd noticed that he'd been able to make men his age do just those things before, though really he was fine with that. It gave him more alone time, which he didn't get enough of since Sombra and McCree came around.

Regardless, he deliberately uncrossed his arms and gained a more neutral expression, leaning against the shop window behind them while he waited for Jack to speak. Maybe his reaction had been too harsh. Though he didn't doubt Jack had seen some rough shit (he'd noticed the scarring on Morrison's arms during the last dream), the blond seemed to still have a rather hopeful and upbeat attitude. Which only made him doubt the possibility of them being soulmates more. With his own attitude, it would be a constant concern that he'd just upset Jack...

"Well, uh, why else would _this_ be happening?" Glancing over, Gabe watched Jack gesture to the area around them in general. A slightly more steady and determined look had grounded itself over the shorter's face, which at least made him feel like he could keep being his usual 'too blunt and straightforward' self. Albeit, he knew he couldn't answer that question. He'd posed it to himself several times since the second shared dream and still hadn't come up with any good explanation.

"Changing subject now." His tone seemed to make it clear that arguing wasn't an option, and Jack nodded meekly with a small sigh. Shit, the blond was looking crestfallen. Sure, Gabe was a blunt bastard, but he at least had some decency. He didn't _like_ making other people upset or unsettled, and he could understand at least how it might be disappointing to Jack if the guy actually had a lot of faith in the whole soulmate thing. "...You grow up in a city like this?"

It was a risk, but the best one he could think of on the spot. He hoped Morrison had a good childhood and he wasn't just poking an old wound by bringing it up, but the faint smile on the blond's lips was reassurance enough. A shaken head answered and Jack sat down, looking up Gabe. Hell, if they were gonna chat, he may as well settle down. So Reyes let himself sink to the ground, shoulders losing tension completely.

"No, I grew up on a farm in Indiana. The closest thing to a city we had was the small town twenty miles from home." A farm boy, huh? That certainly explained the broad shoulders and strong arms, though Gabe wasn't sure if he should credit the farm or the military for that. Probably both. "I'm guessing you lived around here?" One hand gestured across the street, clearly indicating the cafe where they'd watched Reyes' mother going about her usual nightly routine.

"Yeah. Spent more time in the kitchen or the front than almost anywhere else." And they were really mostly fond memories filled with the smells of baking, frosting, and spices blended together in a heady aroma that filled the entire lower level of the building. The hours of cooking lessons and waiting on patrons, the first-name basis he'd established with most of the regulars and the downright hectic weeks when students were studying for exams and would crowd the cafe in search of a good place to study and relax.

"'Almost'?" A confused hum answered the question, and they both seemed to lift an eyebrow at each other. "You said you 'almost' spent more time in the kitchen and front than anywhere else."

"Well, obviously I had school and shit. Dancing classes on Sundays, shopping trips, et cetera. I didn't just live twenty-four seven in there," Gabe scoffed. Though, he really had hated and loved school in equal measures. It depended heavily on which classes he had and what time of the year it was. So many days, he'd be run ragged from having to juggle his responsibilities at home and his time on school. His mama and _abuela_ had been absolute angels during exam weeks and high school in general, and thankfully their cafe was doing well enough that they could afford to hire more staff and ease the workload for everyone by then.

"What kind of dancing did you do?" Jack leaned forwards slightly, eyes sparkling and a calm smile lounging over his face. He seemed to be doing much better with the reminiscence likely resurfacing pleasant memories, and if he was completely honest, Gabe was enjoying it, too.

"Ballet." However, Reyes' expression immediately soured upon the clearly choked back laugh and smirk on Jack's face, and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh all you want, asshole. Let's see _you_ do the full splits while holding a person bigger than you above your head." He'd gotten way too much flak for his dancing choices when he'd let it slip in school, and it absolutely pissed him off. He never stopped taking the lessons, though. He loved the graceful movements and the physical challenge it presented. Loved dancing perfectly in time to music and finally getting an entire routine right. Loved feeling like he was flying. And for all the shit he got, he didn't really care when he reminded himself of how stupid those assholes would look falling on their faces if they tried half of what he could do.

At least Morrison sobered up quickly enough, and he nodded with a more genuine smile. "Sorry, sorry. Guess I hadn't thought of it like that before."

"Most people haven't," Gabe huffed, eyes flipping into a roll as he let his arms drop to his sides again. "You do much for fun, or busy with the farm?"

"Most of my time was at the farm, but a few of the other farmers' kids would come over, or I'd go to their places when there was time. We'd play games around the farms and make some up. Hide and seek got a lot of rules after one of us broke a leg falling off a ladder, though." Hell, Reyes could only imagine how inconvenient a broken leg would have been on a farm. He knew he'd have gone insane if he couldn't use one leg... "But it was pretty fun. One of the older kid's farm had a bunch of trees around the back of the house and shed, and we'd climb them a lot."

"Because nobody ever breaks legs falling out of trees." He smirked a little, watching Jack scramble for an explanation with a small blush on his face. It was so easy to fluster him...

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up brought a mixture of relief and frustration for Gabriel, and those feelings quickly twisted and festered into a bad mood that sank its claws into the rest of his day. It was hard to focus with his mind going in several directions at once. The main issue was that he couldn't decide what he wanted to focus on processing first. The tidbits of information gathered over their chatter was one thing, but also the possibility of them being soulmates held a lot of influence over his decision making. Then there was his actual work, along with what he wanted to do once off-duty.

Overall, he felt like a mess for the better part of the day, barely able to pay full attention to any tasks at hand. More than once, he had to repeat himself due to mumbling or getting words mixed up and certainly did _not_ almost run into a door frame or two. However, denying his odd behavior was an act of futility under the careful watch of a sniper, and it seemed the universe wasn't quite done worsening his mood. Or at least, Amelie certainly didn't have reservations about approaching him, and he knew he couldn't just brush her off or use a glare to make the woman leave. She wasn't affected by his expressions, regardless of how harsh they could get.

So he knew he was in for a chat, wanted or not, when he spotted Lacroix walking towards him from across the mess hall with her trademark smirk. And sure enough, she gracefully sat herself down right across from him and rested her chin in one hand, staring with a level of casualness that didn't match with his scowl. In a last-ditch effort to ignore her, he jammed a large spoonful of something off his plate into his mouth. However, that almost ended with him choking as he realized he'd just shoveled straight-up gravy in with no accompaniment from the mashed potatoes right to the side of the sauce. Amelie's lips just quirked up into an almost condescending smile, and she crossed her arms as he chugged down half of his water.

"Honestly, Gabriel. What has had you so distracted today?"

" _Nothing_." She simply arced an eyebrow in response to his growl, leaning in a little closer as he glowered at the mixed vegetables sadly piled up in one corner of his tray.

"'Nothing' does not cause someone to visually menace their dinner." And of course she was right, but he reminded himself that that didn't mean he had to _tell_ her anything. So began a long couple of uncomfortable minutes, all spent with him trying to ignore her expectant gaze and her waiting for him to crack.

"Fuck off, Amelie..." Reyes braved a momentary glance up to see her reaction to the halfhearted grumble, and sure enough, she was just looking as amused as ever.

"Come now, Gabe. Who else am I supposed to speak with in this God-forsaken place?" It was a point. Neither Amelie nor himself had grown that close with any of the other soldiers, and he could already tell that neither of them were extraordinarily fond of the two more recent recruits. At least, he was sure as hell going to keep insisting that he held no affection for that damned cowboy-loving ingrate he'd convinced the higher-ups to keep around. So really, why shouldn't he tell Lacroix?

Because he was a stubborn bastard, that was why.

"I just didn't sleep well."

"Because?" He could have painted the walls of the entire god-damn mess hall blue with the inner tirade he was throwing at Amelie. But he had some semblance of self-control, so instead offered a withering glare that he hoped would convey just how much he wanted to cuss her out. The downside of barely speaking with anyone other than the sniper was that he knew her patience could outlast his ten times over, and at that point he was just stalling the inevitable by not telling her.

He was a stubborn bastard, but he wasn't a dumb one.

"Just some weird dreams, alright?" No, of course it wasn't alright. She was still staring him down intently and waiting with that expectant little eyebrow lift. "...Some dreams that might - **_might_** \- be a soulmate link. I don't fucking know, I'm still half convinced the soulmate stuff is bullshit." A fatal mistake. The sudden energy and growth of Amelie's smile confirmed that he'd sealed his fate, and she somehow straightened her already-perfect posture even further.

"That's wonderful, Gabriel! Someone is finally going to make you stop being such a grumpy old bastard." He almost choked on his drink with that, and lifted an eyebrow at the woman incredulously.

"I'm not that bad."

"Oh, please, you are completely that bad. Why so resistant about this, Gabe? It's a good thing. You should be celebrating." He eyed her for a long moment before sighing and shrugging a little. Ever since Gerard, Amelie's husband, had been killed by Talon, he felt like he was walking on eggshells whenever the subject of soulmates or romantic partners in general came up. He couldn't bring himself to just completely deny the possibility of his own soulmate right in front of someone who'd lost her own. That felt like some kind of absolute insult...

"It's not like I can stay awake forever... I'll see how this goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.
> 
> Talon exists in this universe as a terrorist organization, just less technologically advanced and brain-washy. 
> 
> Amelie DID get kidnapped by Talon, BUT since this is a more modern AU, they didn't have the tech to brainwash her. Gerard was killed during the rescue mission, so his already-traumatized and tortured wife was left grieving his death and dealing with the lasting psychological affects from what Talon did to her during her imprisonment. 
> 
> Hopefully that clears some things up for you guys! Comments are very welcome, and I hope you have a great day! Buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's eyes cracked open slowly as he listened to the busy hum of a city around himself. He briefly ran a hand over his face and traces over his chest, feeling phantom pains even in sleep. Unlike usual, he just chose to lay on the hard concrete of the sidewalk for several minutes instead of wandering around to find Gabriel. It was admittedly draining talking to the other man sometimes, and he really didn't have the energy to spare. It still felt like he had the pounding headache and the burning gouges throughout his body, and he briefly wondered if Gabe would even notice or care if he didn't show up.

Then again, Jack himself had caught on to the fact that he didn't seem to have these odd dreams _every_ time he drifted off. They sometimes didn't happen, or he'd wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink or use the bathroom before drifting off and _then_ having the linking dreams. He could guess that Gabriel experienced the same thing, and really he just assumed that they both had to be asleep at the same time. And hell, Reyes probably noticed too. He couldn't lie on the ground forever, especially if the guy was waiting...

Allowing himself a long, rough groan, Jack sat up and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around the streets before forcing himself to stand and dawdle towards the cafe he and Gabriel usually stood outside of whenever they happened to be in Los Angeles. It had become something of a routine to just stand and watch the elderly woman go about her sweeping and tidying up before they fell to idle chatter. Hopefully Reyes wouldn't be too talkative, though he never really seemed to be anyways.

Well, never was apparently too big of a stretch.

The instant Morrison rounded the corner onto the right street, he watched Gabe dart towards him like a cat that just spotted its long-lost prey. Before he knew it, a pair of large hands had encompassed his shoulders and his eyes locked with one of the most intense stares he'd seen in a long time. Hell, if he didn't know any better (and wasn't so tired), he would have said that Reyes looked scared.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? It's been three fucking days, Morrison! And what the hell happened to your face!?"

Jack numbly broke eye contact to peer into the darkened shop window to his right. He knew his face had been damaged, but he hadn't realized that there were two sizeable gashes there. The smaller spanned from the middle of his chin diagonally up to the left side of his nose. The considerably larger one wrapped all the way from the lower edge of his right cheek up in the same angle as the other gash, narrowly missing his right eye and instead going right between the delicate organs and up until it nearly met his receding hairline. (Not that he'd admit that it was receding at all.)

_That explains the headache..._

"We had a fight with Talon. A shell went off near me during the fighting. 'Lucky to be alive' and all that shit." He internally winced at how rough his voice sounded, deciding to attribute its growling rasp to exhaustion and all the smoke he inhaled during that three day hell period.

"I'll fucking say. Looks like you were 'this' close to getting a piece of shrapnel through your skull." Gabriel let go, holding his thumb and index finger up with little more than a couple of millimeters between them while his other arm crossed over his own chest.

Jack just supplied a weary nod, shifting to lean against the window he'd peered into and giving up instantly on the knee-jerk desire to make a joke. He was too tired to joke around. Hell, he was too tired for everything right then. Three days of no sleep and high stress had pretty much KO-ed thoughts of wanting to do much of anything besides curl up in a hole and sleep for a year.

A sudden patch of warmth bloomed on his shoulder as Gabriel's hand gently rested on it, lacking all the weight and roughness that usually accompanied any contact with the latino. Reyes' hard scowl had melted into a more gentle, if flighty and slightly harsh look. (As contradictory as it sounded, Jack just assumed Gabe's face was based purely on cold spite and wasn't capable of reaching a truly soft state.) For a brief moment, he thought he was being offered some kind of support or a sign of understanding. A moment that ended when a firm tug pulled him off of the wall and Gabriel half dragged him across the street and into the cafe they'd watched so many times before.

Inside, the smells made the heady floating sensation Jack had been trapped in grow stronger. It was surreal, and he wasn't sure what to make of all the scents. It was almost like a bakery and a Mexican food place had been combined, and he didn't know if he loved or hated the odd combination of the two. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on that as Gabriel led him up the stairs to the second story of the building. The air cleared up a bit, though he could still catch whiffs of pastries and spices as they continued on into one of the rooms.

It was small and cluttered, one corner taken up by a twin-sized bed with simple, neat brown and blue covers and a white pillow. The window was fairly large, though covered by thick, dark blue woolen blinds. A worn out rug of reds and whites sat on the floor, and shelves lined with books and trinkets hovered over a desk and wooden chair. He could see text books and papers strewn throughout those areas, and noted the simple lamp set on the corner of the desk where it was placed at two walls' meeting points. Likely a safe option considering that he recalled Los Angeles experienced earthquakes. Finally, a simple wooden dresser was set right next to a small closet that had a folding wooden door, both bearing bronze handles that were dulled with age and use.

"Alright boy scout, you're taking a nap before you pass out on the sidewalk or something." Gabriel nudged him towards the bed, an intent stare magnetizing Jack with the bed and drawing him towards it.

"Gabe, I'm already asleep." Jack paused, squinting in what was almost but not quite a frown as he pondered on whether or not he'd ever called Reyes by the nickname before. He assumed the answer was a resounding 'no' when a derisive snort jolted out behind him and he glanced back to see a set of crossed arms and a clearly lifted eyebrow.

"Yeah, well _Jackie_ , you're just gonna be more asleep. You look like a man back from the dead." An accurate simile, but one he wished Gabriel hadn't made as he remembered the not-so-lucky soldiers that that shell _had_ taken out. The subtle drop in his already-monotonous mood seemed to not be lost on the taller man though, and a slight eye widening hinted that he knew that he'd made a mistake. One that Jack literally shrugged off as he removed his shoes and started slipping under the covers.

The blur of Gabriel moving towards the door caught in the corner of Jack's eye, and he turned a little more in place to watch as Reyes slipped away. Just before the taller man's hand vanished completely from the doorway, Gabe seemed to pause for a few moments. Just to utter an almost inaudible 'goodnight' before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Contrary to what he'd expected, Jack did in fact seem to sleep within the dream. Much to his disappointment, he didn't wake up in it, and instead found himself more well-rested than he had been in days. Night couldn't come fast enough, however. It was almost a challenge to drift off again, but he managed without too much hassle. The last four days had still happened, after all. His body was aching and stung in a few places, yet he barely cared as he woke up on a bed of soft grass.

Sitting up revealed quickly enough that he was on the front lawn of his parents' farmhouse. Warm sunlight and a feather-light breeze with a nostalgic whisper brought childhood memories rushing back with the weight of a sledgehammer to his chest. The flowers lining one wall of the house leading up to the porch were all in full bloom. Nearly obnoxiously bright orange, yellow, and burgundy petals swaying to the wind's song.

A dog house was nestled against the eastern side of the house, blue paint writing out "BUDDY" along the front of it. A pair of gigantic wooden poles towered up to the right of his old pet's sanctuary, and a swing was suspended from the beam that bridged between them. Just as his eyes wandered towards the lilac hedge lining a long gravel lane, Jack's attention was caught by some movement.

With all the caution of a wildcat in a new habitat, Gabriel slinked into view with his shoulders high and hands slightly up. For someone with such bulk, he was moving in almost complete silence. If Jack wasn't watching, he wouldn't have even noticed Reyes' presence. And on the subject of noticing, it took only a moment after Gabriel passed the brink of the hedge to look over and spot him.

"You don't need to look so tense," Jack called with a small smile. It would have been bigger if it weren't for the pain flaring up from his cuts. "Not like these dreams are ever dangerous." He watched as Gabriel's shoulders lost tension and waited patiently for him to lumber over. A small huff as he sat, and the two of them were soon settled in the shade of a towering pine tree with only a couple feet between their knees.

"Never know. You're looking better."

A flighty shrug responded to the comment, and Jack's eyes briefly darted away as he forced down memories of gunfire and explosions. "Guess so. How've you been?" The slightly rushed subversion must not have been as subtle as he'd hoped, because Gabriel sounded somewhat perturbed as he answered.

"Fine. Same as always." Silence lapped over them like wind-pushed waves on a lake, and Jack nearly started to say something when Reyes broke in with a slightly broken, softer sentence. "Sort of...worried about you, I guess."

A stunned pause came as Jack stared at the other man, watching his features shift from only the slightest hints of anxiety into a full-blown scowl. But he didn't care, and a grin was spreading over his face regardless of the pain. That was the first verbal confirmation from Gabriel that he actually cared. And while yes, actions spoke louder than words more often than not, it was heart-warming to hear something like that.

"Don't let it go to your head, Morrison. It's not that big of a deal." Reyes' eyes turned away slightly so he'd be staring off at the lilacs again, but his grumble hardly put Jack off. He could see the small smile peeking out from beneath Gabriel's well-groomed beard.

"I was worried, too." An eyeroll spun Gabe's gaze back to him, and if expressions could speak, he'd be saying 'no shit'. "I mean-- Obviously about myself, but I was worried I'd, uh, die before getting the chance to meet you."

Reyes' eyebrows lifted from their incredulous glower slightly and he straightened, once again looking away whilst clearing his throat. For a moment, Morrison's heart dropped. He'd probably come on too strong. Gabriel obviously wasn't as open about the concept of a soul mate...

"Fine, then. Let's hurry up and do it." Jack's head snapped up again from where it had bowed, and he couldn't stop the grin from returning.

"Really? You'd wanna do that?"

Reyes snorted a bit, once again failing to hide his own noticeably wider smile with a rough, uninterested tone. "Sure. I've got almost a month of leave anyway."

"Me too. When should we do it?" A slight frown dampened Gabe's face as he drummed his fingers over one knee, head tilting up a little in apparent thought.

Jack himself was likewise falling into that pit, trying to calculate how much time out of his precious thirty days he'd spare for this. He wanted to save some for his family, especially concerning the holidays since his parents were very traditional and all but demanded everyone be together for Christmas and Thanksgiving.

"It's winter now. Los Angeles might not burn your moon-white ass into a crisp, so probably before spring." A small scoff slipped out and Jack glared a little, hand darting out to playfully swat Gabriel's shoulder.

"I'm not-- That's--" His protests ended as a deep, ringing laugh poured out of the other man. He'd never heard more than a momentary chuckle from Reyes, and his laugh was borderline medicinal. It definitely sent blood rushing to his cheeks as he looked away, unable to keep up the mock indignation with a distraction that substantial.

"Relax, boy scout. Now come on, some time before spring or we both go grey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, guys, I'm so sorry this took so long. Part of it was laziness, some from insomnia and part of it because summer's a lot busier than I expected. I promise that I'll try to write 500 words each day on this, so that the next chapter at least won't take so long. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and other comments are very much welcomed and encouraged! Have a great day/night!


End file.
